wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Henry Baskerville
Sir Henry Baskerville is the tritagonist and client of Sherlock Holmes in ''The Hound of the Baskervilles''. In ''The Slobbery Hound'', Sir Henry is portrayed by Todd Terry. Biography Not much is known about Sir Henry, except that he is Canadian, and is the only child of the unnamed middle child of a generation of the Baskerville Family. The Slobbery Hound Meeting Holmes and Watson Sir Henry is first introduced when he and Dr. James Mortimer walk into 221B Baker Street, the home of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, on the stormy night of October 1, 1889. Holmes addresses the issue: on May 4, Sir Henry's uncle Sir Charles died from what many people, including Sir Henry himself, believe was a heart attack, as Sir Charles had a weak heart. Sir Henry intends to go to Baskerville Hall, the family mansion out on the Devonshire moors, to inherit his fortune of £750,000, despite claims that the mansion and its surroundings are haunted. Holmes reveals that in 1647, when Sir Hugo Baskerville placed a curse on the Baskerville Family: anyone in the family who wanders out onto the moors at night will be brutally killed by a vicious supernatural hound. After Sir Hugo's death by the hound, generations upon generations of Baskervilles have been lost to the legend. Sir Henry doesn't believe the legend, but Holmes decides to send Watson with them for extra protection, as Holmes will join them later. Meeting the Stapletons ]] On October 13, Sir Henry and Beryl Stapleton go out for a walk. Beryl shows him around the town of Grimpen, as well as the Dartmoor moors. Upon their return to Merripit House, Sir Henry meets Watson and Beryl's brother Jack Stapleton. Knowing that his uncle would have wanted to contribute to the town, Sir Henry wishes to spend some of his money on building a schoolhouse for the local children, but Stapleton thinks that Grimpen's population is nothing more than "superstitious peasants". The second he says this, a howl is heard in the distance; everyone hears it. A blood-chilled Sir Henry starts to believe the legend is actually true. Attack ]] On October 19, Sir Henry dines on wine and bread with Stapleton. He hears noises from coming from the ceiling, and asks what the noise is; Stapleton replies that it is rodents. Stapleton had actually tied up Beryl, who was actually his wife instead of his sister, and left her upstairs. As Stapleton offers Sir Henry another glass of wine, a howl is heard. Spooked, Sir Henry takes his leave and heads back to Baskerville Hall. Sir Henry ends up getting lost, and comes across Holmes and Watson. As another howl is heard, they all turn to see Stapleton standing there, smiling menacingly, with the hound at his heels. The hound growls and barks at Sir Henry, causing him to back into a tree and almost faint. Watson chases down Stapleton, with the hound not far behind. As Holmes checks on Sir Henry, gunshots are fired, and Watson returns, having presumably killed the hound, with phosphorus liquid covering his hand. Holmes explains that Stapleton painted the hound with phosphorus to scare Sir Henry, and also starved it to become more vicious, to the point where it would kill practically anything. Sir Henry thanks Holmes for saving his life. Physical Appearance Sir Henry has brown hair and blue eyes. * In his introductory scene, Sir Henry wears a brown fedora, a brown plaid suit with a white shirt, a brown bow tie with yellow polka dots, and dark brown oxfords with white spats. He carries a cane for decoration. * In the scene where he meets up with Watson and the Stapletons, Sir Henry wears a straw boater hat with a light blue band, a brown suit, a white club-collar shirt, a striped blue tie, and black knee-high leather boots. * In his last scene, Sir Henry wears a brown top hat, a brown suit, a white shirt, a black string tie, and the same leather boots. Behind the Scenes In The Slobbery Hound, Sir Henry was portrayed by Todd Terry Trivia